


autumnity

by Lee420



Series: autumn oneshots [1]
Category: The Funky Phantom (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, conveniently leaves mudsy out bc i have no idea how to write him, idk guys i just like these characters a whole Lot sfjsnsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: with fall comes fairs.
Relationships: April Stewart & Augie Anderson & Skip Gilroy, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: autumn oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	autumnity

══════════════════

”Mudsy’s staying in the dune buggy, then?” Augie asks as Skip jogs up to where they’re lounging on a couple of hay bales.

Skip takes a moment to compose himself, readjusting his olive green scarf and beanie, before puffing out a reply, “Yeah, seems so. Says he hasn’t been sleeping well recently.”

April furrows her brow at that and leans her head on her gloved hand, a thoughtful look flashing through her eyes, “That’s a shame, I do hope he’s alright.”

“I’m sure he will be,” Augie waves them off, “he’s a ghost after all. Spirit of ‘76 and all that.”

Skip only tilts his head in response.

“And, anyway,” he continues, “I don’t think he’d want us worrying over him,” he stretches and jumps to his feet, holding out a hand for April to help her up, who accepts it gratefully and wraps her coat tighter around herself, “you know what he’s like.”

“I guess,” Skip says.

“He’s right,” April says, then grins, “now come on fellas, we didn’t come all this way for nothing.”

Skip smiles despite himself and lets her tug him towards a wooden, frost-coated gate — an old, worn down sign reading “Blueberry Ranch” painted in deep violet block capitals adjacent to it.

They enter the farm, Augie slamming the gate shut behind them, and are greeted with the sweet smell of kettle corn popping off left and right, the combination of hay and mire is soft beneath their feet as April immediately drags them towards the crowd of people cheering at the mud-caked piglets racing for ribbons. 

“Look at that one!” she coos, pointing at the small spotted piglet lagging behind the others, “it’s in last place, poor thing.”

“Gotta feel sorry for whoever betted on it, that’s for sure,” Skip remarks.

“People bet on these kinds of things?” Augie turns to look at him in disbelief, “that sounds like a waste of money.”

“This is comin’ from the guy who wastes most of our money on dog treats.”

“Listen—”

He’s cut off by Elmo barking, tongue hanging out and tail wagging furiously after hearing the words “treats”. April laughs and crouches down to pat him on the head.

“Speaking of which, I’ll go find us some food with Elmo,” she says, sapphire eyes sparking in amusement, “try not to bicker too much while we’re gone, ‘kay?”

“Who? Us?” Augie smirks and swings an arm around Skip’s shoulders, hugging him closer, “Don’t worry about it.”

Skip rolls his eyes, but shoots her a smile, “What the muscle-head over there said, I think I saw someone selling corn dogs near the entrance by the way.”

April beams appreciatively at them, and beckons Elmo to follow her as they disappear into the crowd. 

Skip waves after them, then ducks under Augie’s arm. He leans against the fence, idly watching a group of people with a dog gathered at the top of a multicolored helter-skelter. A chilly autumnal breeze picks up, causing him to tighten his scarf and pull his beanie further over his ears. Augie joins him and takes to snickering at the piglets abandoning the race to play in the mud with each other.

“Do you really not have a coat?”

“Hm?” Skip glances to his side to see Augie raising an eyebrow at him, “No, only a hat and scarf, why?”

“That’s pretty dumb.”

“So are you, what’s your point?”

“Hey!” Augie pulls Skip’s hat over his eyes, causing him to let out a startled yelp, “I was  _ going _ to offer you my jacket. But now I’m not so sure.”

Skip sets his hat in place and shoots him a quizzical look, “Why? You still need it.”

“Yeah, well, I have muscles to keep me warm. You don’t, you’re like a string bean or something,” Augie huffs.

“Gee, thanks.”

They stand in silence for a while, listening to the shouts of little kids running around, the faint twinkling tune of a carousel and the cheers of people playing booth games. Bonfire smoke wafts through the crepuscule air, accompanying the aroma of petrichor. Skip feels the sharp cold breeze prick his skin and trembles slightly, unconsciously moving closer to Augie beside him.

“Hey, gang!” April’s singsong voice prompts them out of their musings to turn and greet her, “I found us some food, they were out of corn dogs though.”

“That’s fine,” Skip assures her.

“I also heard word of a music event starting soon, wanna check it out?” Her excited smile and bright blue eyes are impossible to say no to, so they agree.

══════════════════

They head over to what vaguely resembles a stage and make themselves comfortable among the surrounding hay bales, watching the pink-orange sunset as they wait. April flicks through a soggy, stained program she found sticking out the straw in the dirt.

“What’re they gonna be showing?” Augie asks through a mouth of cotton candy, pushing Elmo down every so often as he tried to get some for himself.

“All sorts of genres, it looks like,” she replies, “should be pretty groovy.”

Augie nods and goes back to keeping his food out of Elmo’s reach, before the sound of chattering teeth alerts him to his left. He turns his head to Skip, who’s shivering and rather frantically rubbing his arms with his hands.

“You alright there, boy wonder?” Augie asks.

Skip shoots him a look at the nickname, “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” April says, noting his lack of coat and biting her lip.

“Yeah—” he’s cut off by Augie shrugging off his jacket and dumping it on him, “Hey!”

April giggles and reaches over to pat him on the head, “Much better,” she says.

Skip scoffs but mumbles out a quiet “thanks” to which Augie smiles smugly at him. He wraps the red (considerably oversized) jacket around him and leans back, focusing his gaze to the stage, where a band gets ready to perform.

“A band called the Teen Angels is performing first,” April answers his unasked question.

The lights dim and are replaced with a disco ball, then the music starts, blasting exhilarating 70s pop out the speakers and into the crisp fall air.

Skip grins and cheers along with April’s laughs and Augie’s shouts. And, with a start, he realises there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than with them.

══════════════════  
  



End file.
